


Malia Tate Based Oneshots

by tony_sassypants_stark



Series: Teen Wolf Oneshots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Agender Malia Tate, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternative Universe - Iron Man, Alternative Universe - The Internship, BAMF Malia, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, Eichen | Echo House, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Interns & Internships, Non-Binary Malia Tate, Pack Dynamics, Psychological Drama, Scott McCall is a Ray of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_sassypants_stark/pseuds/tony_sassypants_stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia based oneshots all pairings, genres and ratings.<br/>I take requests and prompts so hit me up in the comments or drop an ask <a href="http://still-in-skii.tumblr.com/ask">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **000.** = Prompted or Requested
> 
> Some if my own fic ideas tend to change at the last minute so don't be surprised if one day it's a cop au and the next it's non au cause that's just how my mind works?

[001.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6480475/chapters/14838478) Malia/Kira - (superhero au pepper potts!kira & tony stark!malia) Kira has patience. Really she does. But her girlfriend knows exactly which buttons to push to get her riled up.  
002\. Malia/Theo - (the internship au canon supernatural themes) theo is a fellow intern. technically dating fellow interns is frowned upon. but _technically_ she'd be dating a fellow werecoyote first right?  
**003.** Malia/Stiles - (non au, liam's pov) They're so cute, so sweet he might actually have to make an appointment at the dentist for a cavity.  
**004.** Gen - (non au, pack mom!malia) Malia may or may not have a soft spot for a certain beta.  
**005.** Malia/Isaac - (non au) Isaac returns from France only to feel he has been replaced- by not only a kickass werecoyote but a _hot one_.  
006\. Malia/Scott - (eichen house au) When Malia is admitted to Eichen she discovers the most unlikely friend she will ever have.  
**007.** Malia/Lydia - (deaged!stiles, non au) Learning to take care of not only a child but a _human child_ has it's risks and rewards.  
008\. Prompt Me!


	2. You Were Saying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia is a cocky little shit but Kira loves her enough to put up with her.  
> Most of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Iron Man 3 with Scotty boy as Happy because. Well. He's a cinnamon roll and I love him.
> 
> This one is also a tadbit more of a long drabble of sorts?

"Nope, it has nothing to do with last summer."  
Kira may have a deep whell of patience, self control and love for her girlfriend that could surpass that of many others but when she has these little bouts of _I'm right you're wrong_? Yeah not so much. Malia had this knack for pushing all the right buttons at the wrong time, had perfected it even, but never truly knew she was doing it. Like it was just a way of expression for her. Like she simply didn't know any other way to show it.  
And in hindsight, it's part of what makes Kira love her so much. The fact that she's drop dead gorgeous and adorably oblivious at the best of times is just a highly appreciated bonus.  
"What- Malia it has _everything_ to do with last summer!" This was so not one of those 'best' times however. In fact it was one of the bad times, seeing as Malia had just threatened a madman on live television _and then given him their home address._ "You told the man your bank account passcode and expected him not to rob you! How is this any different?!" To say the least it was far from the first time her lover had done something impulsive would be a lie, and an even bigger one would be to say that Kira had learned how to take these things with a grain of salt.

She's practically jogging after Malia through the living room, arms raised just as high as her voice and feet stomping hard enough to make her boots leave scuff marks on the floor behind her. She'll have to get the floor buffed after this, she thinks, "That was completely different hun," Make that _replace the floor_ , "he didn't put Scott in a hospital bed." The tone of her voice sends the fine hairs on Kira's arms standing on end. It has so much venom, pure hatred behind it and it's not something she's familiar with. Determined? Absolutely. Annoyed? Again, absolutely. But this was a side to Malia that she had never experienced before, even with the years they had been involved with each other's lives.  
"For _that_ I will put him in a fucking hole in the ground."

It takes about point five seconds for it to hit her after that, the fact that she had more than just given this criminal her address. "Wait." She had given him _their_ address. And the way it hits her is both psychological and physical, stopping her in her tracks right in front of the glass doorway that lead to her 'garage' that was more an engineer's wetdream. The look on her face makes Kira's anger soften in the way only Malia has ever really managed, has her reaching out for a hand to hold in hers. Malia may never have been one for vocally showing emotions but Kira could always see it in her eyes, in the way she would squeeze her hand like it was a lifeline. That she needed her, couldn't keep on going if she didn't have Kira in her life to keep her grounded- to keep her human when she delved a little too deep into the inner workings of her mind.

She was a genius in ways other people couldn't quite seem to grasp, like how she failed most of her classes when she wasn't just barely scraping by with a D- because her mind just didn't formulate the way her teachers were _teaching_. She'd gone years not understanding why she was different from others, why things were so much more complicated for her. And then along comes Kira Yukimura with her sharp, dark brown eyes lined with thick eyelashes and her afinity for fishnets and short skirts...There was also the fact that she was damn good at what she did for a living and that happened to be a personal assistant- sometimes aide- but Kira knew that wasn't the first thing Malia had necessarily seen in her. Not if the way she looked her up and down had any say in it.

Looking at Malia now, years after she had figured out ways for her mind to compute and formulate in her own efficient way, Kira can easily allow herself to feel proud. She's been there through thick and thin, has seen her lover at her best and worst, and they'd somehow pulled through. She's proud of _them_. But that hadn't been why they were haviung a shouting match and that fact quickly sobers her up, eyebrows furrowing and lips quirking to the side with irritation. "Malia we need to leave town. _Please_ , we need to be anywhere but here. I can't stand here and wait for some lunatic to show up with guns blazing." 

She see's the retort before Malia even opens her mouth and immeditely frowns deeply at her. "I have a suit for that, you know. Bullet proof." She's got her eyebrows raised and a cocky grin on her mouth that may or may not be a slight turn on but that's beside the point. "Bullet proof, army grade weapons, babe you know just as well as I do that we're fine here." It sounds just as cocky as Malia looks. To say the least it is far from comforting, especially when she lifts a hand to call for her suit and most of it ends up clumsily colliding with inanimate objects- some that are very breakable and very expensive, Kira cringes for their loss before she's giving her girlfriend a deadpan look. "You were saying?"


End file.
